Only Reminds Me of You
by arradan
Summary: Voldemort does not exist. Harry is not the chosen one. Harry, Ron and Hermione are not the golden trio. Hermione barely knew them. Harry is a popular Quidditch player and Ronald Weasley is his best friend. Ron asks Harry to be his bridge for Hermione.RR
1. The First encounter

**A/N: **This is an AU love story. Definitely an H/Hr. They're on their seventh year. Luna and Ginny are on the same year as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville only here in my story okay so don't get confused.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

**CHAPTER 1: The First Encounter**

"You mean you fancy a guy from our class?" asked Luna with a tone of disbelief.

"Yeah I even remember the first time I saw him at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop when we were in 6th year," said Hermione distractedly.

**This is a flashback of the scene at Madam Puddifoot's**

_"Who's that guy Ginny?" Hermione asked intriguingly and stared at him intently._

_"The tall guy near the glass window?" Ginny asked suspiciously looking at the direction where Hermione is gazing at._

_"Yes," replied Hermione, actively._

_"He's name is Harry Potter and I happen to know him and the name of the girl beside him is Cho Chang in case you also want to know," said Ginny, teasingly._

_"I heard that Cho had an illness that's why she got delayed for one year she's supposed to be ahead of us," Ginny explained._

_ "I also heard that he waited for her until she came back to school, he never broke up with her and did not entertain anyone who comes on to him, they were an item since they were 3__rd__ year up to now," Ginny retorted. _

_"He's cute alright but I'm not interested," Hermione replied and crossed her fingers when Ginny was not looking. _

_"_So he has a girlfriend," said Luna teasingly. "Fat chance!"

"Anyway I completely forgot about him after about a week because my feelings towards an old fling came back," she said indifferently.

"He's name is Victor Krum surprisingly he wrote to me one night after about a year of not hearing a word from him," said Hermione modestly.

"Why?" Luna asked looking really interested.

"He's from another school we went out for about a month but we never became official but I really liked him though," replied Hermione.

"Why didn't you tell him?" asked Luna frowning.

"I wasn't ready for a relationship and I'm not sure if he likes me, I kind of pushed him away, sending him wrong signals," said Hermione miserably.

"I'm not a pro in dating plus he's the first guy I ever dated believe it or not, Sometimes Viktor would write to me until he never wrote to me ever again so I sort of assumed and accepted that it's really not going anywhere," Hermione said unhappily.

"You know how I feel about her, come on help me out," pleaded Ron.

"Okay, I'll help you out, leave it all to me," boasted Harry and he patted Ron on the shoulder.

"You know Hermione I swear to you the guys behind us is checking you out, especially the freckled guy, I always catch him taking a glimpse at you," said Luna mischievously.

"Who?" asked Hermione and almost turned her back when Luna grabbed her hand.

"Don't look!" snarled Luna.

"Hermione please don't panic, he's coming over here, just breathe and relax," Luna said anxiously.

"Who's coming?" she asked Luna nervously.

"Harry," Luna whispered to Hermione.

"Please tell me you're lying," begged Hermione.

"Er… Hermione do you want to join us? We're heading to the library and that includes you too Luna," A tall, well groomed, handsome guy with jet black hair asked her.

"Well you see---"

"No sorry I can't join you I'm meeting Neville right now actually Hermione's going there too she was just telling me something really important," explained Luna sheepishly and nudged Hermione so she would stand up.

"I'll be with you in a minute, I just need to leave a FINAL MESSAGE for Luna," Hermione said with her eyes opening in a completely unusual way towards Luna.

"He's the guy that I was talking about Luna! Now you put me in a completely awkward situation, I swear I'll get you for this someday," she said warningly.

Hermione walked towards Harry and Ron and smiled at them. She can't help but blush as girls eyes were prying on her while they were making their way to the library because she was with the most famous Quidditch player of their year.

"So Hermione aside from studying what are your other hobbies?" asked Harry teasingly.

"Nothing much but I love listening to music every once in awhile," she replied.

"I also love listening to music," said Ron eagerly and turned scarlet when Hermione looked at him.

And then Ron suddenly stood up and went to the farthest book shelf he could ever go to. Harry grinned and Hermione looked dazed.

"You know he's not really comfortable around girls that's why he never had a girlfriend," said Harry sympathetically.

"Well I never had a boyfriend," she said and blushed after saying it. Her heart was beating so fast.

"I mean I almost had one but---"she stopped and turned slightly pink. She knew it was too soon to share her boring love life with him.

"That's impossible weren't you with that guy Cormac?" asked Harry curiously.

"No he's just a friend anyway, Isn't Cho your girlfriend?" asked Hermione. Her heart almost beating normally again.

"We broke up 2 days ago," said Harry, miserably and looked at the clear sky outside.

"Ah let's not talk about it, you said you almost had a boyfriend what happened?" asked Harry pushing the topic Hermione was avoiding. He didn't want to talk about Cho Chang.

"Both my parents are muggles," said Hermione trying to change the topic.

"And I think I've seen you somewhere last summer near our house," she said gladly.

"I lived with the Dursley's do you happen to know them?" asked Harry.

"They're just a few blocks away from where I live," said Hermione, cheerfully. She was relieved that Harry already dropped the subject.

"Really then maybe I could come over your house sometimes," said Harry and waved at Ron who was observing them from afar.

"Listen Uhm… if you want to hang out with us sometimes just go here okay same time," he said casually.

Ron came back and the three of them fell silent as they started doing their homework.

Months passed and even Luna, Neville and Ginny started hanging out with them. The library became their meeting place especially now that N.E.W.T.S. is coming. They were inseparable. Harry now has a habit of resting his head to Hermione's lap when they're talking or doing Hermione's favorite past time which is the question and answer portion wherein Harry asks them questions while she answers almost all of the questions leaving them to laugh uncontrollably all throughout the night.

Hermione on the other hand couldn't help but blush yet she could still manage to have a proper conversation with Harry.

It was the happiest moment of her life getting close to Harry. Ron just stared longingly at Hermione hoping she would finally have a little interest on him knowing that Harry was his bridge to her.

Hermione didn't know that Harry got back with Cho five days after their first conversation in the library. He never told anyone about it. Cho was aware of Harry being Ron's bridge to Hermione so she wouldn't get jealous if Cho sees him hanging around with Hermione.

"I'll ask her to come with me and Ron to Hogsmeade, hope you're alright with it," asked Harry looking like a toddler asking for a lollipop. They were in a deserted classroom.

"I still don't understand why she can't see us hang out," asked Cho, childishly.

"She'll stop hanging around with me. And Ron will be left alone with her and he'll be graduating from Hogwarts not being able to ask Hermione out, not even once," said Harry humorously and kissed Cho.

**At the great hall……….**

"Do you want to come with me and Ron tomorrow to Hogsmeade?" asked Harry cheerfully and blinked at Ron.

"Okay… I guess," said Hermione tentatively.

"You want to join us you lot?" he asked and reached for a roasted chicken.

"Only if Neville will come too," Luna replied and wrapped her arms around Neville.

"I'm in," said Neville and grabbed another chicken and plunged it into his mouth.

"Sorry can't come Dean already asked me," Ginny interrupted.

After dinner they went back to the Gryffindor common room. They spent the night chatting and doing their homework. Soon one by one they bid their goodbyes. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the only ones left. Then a tall blond guy came down from the boy's dormitories and approached them.

"Er…Hermione do you mind if I talk to you alone outside?" a tall blonde guy asked her.

"Well…yeah," she said, slightly bemused.

Ron was glaring at him while Harry looks like he was about to say something but decided on the last minute not to instead he just stared at the two of them as they made their way outside.

"What do you reckon?" Ron asked Harry as soon as the door closed.

"I think that Cormac guy has romantic intentions for Hermione," Harry said grumpily.

"It's a good thing you already asked her to come with us tomorrow to Hogsmeade, smooth move mate," Ron said looking pleased.

"Yeah it's a good thing I asked her first," Harry said casually but he seemed to be distracted because of something.

"I was waiting till everyone sleeps and I knew that you usually sleep late especially now that N.E.W.T.S. is coming near and so I sort of---"Cormac said weakly.

"What do you want Cormac?" Hermione interrupted. "Do you want me to help you on your homework again?"

"No actually I was wondering if you wanted to come with me tomorrow to Hogsmeade, it's my way of thanking you after all your help," he said timidly.

"I'm sorry but Harry already asked me to go with him," she said briskly. "Together with my friends of course," she replied defensively.

"Oh, how about next weekend?" he asked staring blankly at the floor.

"I guess I'm free, but seriously it's not really necessary," she said indifferently.

"I know it's too early for this but I really want to be clear with my intentions to you, I… I like you," he said softly.

"You see Uhm---"

"You don't have to say anything to me now, but please think about it," he pleaded. "I'll go ahead now,"

With that Hermione stood there for a few minutes took a deep breath and entered the common room again.

"What was that about?" asked Harry curiously.

And Hermione told them what happened. Ron opened his mouth a few times but nothing came out. Harry on the other hand was silent all throughout Hermione's explanation. He just glanced at the fire and frowned.

"Good night," she said to them and yawned.

"Good night Hermione," Ron said briskly.

Harry just glanced at her pretending to be really sleepy and was yawning wildly.

Hermione can't help but get excited to her trip tomorrow it was her first time going to Hogsmeade with Harry. She usually goes there with Ginny and Luna. She also thought about what Cormac told her but she knew he doesn't stand a chance especially now that her heart is beating for Harry.

_'I can't believe a bookworm like me would actually attract someone like Cormac McLaggen,' _she thought.

**Hope you like it. Please review. I want to know your comments. **


	2. The Unexpected Date

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it.

I sort of made up a place named **Bruno's Bar** if you're familiar with karaoke bars then you can totally imagine it but I still kind of made it magical.

**Wrapio**- a spell I also made up. Makes it easy for wizards to wrap they're gifts.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. I just own the plot.

**Chapter 2: An unexpected date**

"What do you mean you can't come?" I'm giving you an opportunity to talk alone with Hermione," snapped Harry.

"Sorry mate my nerves are getting in the way just tell her it's just a stomach ache and you can tell her that I like her," Ron said weakly.

"I just can't tell her directly that's all but after that I'll ask her next Hogsmeade weekend before that Cormac McLaggen makes his move again," Ron retorted.

Hermione was waiting for them at the foot of the stairs when Luna came rushing towards her.

"Sorry Hermione but Neville wanted to spend some time with me alone in Hogsmeade so you'll have to hang out with Ron and HARRY alone," said Luna mischievously and ran before she could even say a word.

"Hermione!" yelled Seamus and was panting so hard. "Ron told me he couldn't come he's in the hospital wing right now,"

"What? Why? What happened?" asked Hermione worriedly. She was worried about Ron and at the same time nervous knowing that if they're trip to Hogsmeade is really going to happen she'll be spending it alone with Harry.

Harry walked towards them. A lot was going on with his mind. He was still bothered about Cormac McLaggen asking Hermione out.

"Er Hermione don't worry about Ron he's alright now just a stomach ache, where's Luna and Neville?" he asked nervously.

"They're not coming with us, she told me Neville changed his mind instead he wanted to spend some quality time with her alone," she said uncomfortably.

"Well then I… guess it's just you and me," said Harry, uneasily. He somehow felt nervous because it is his first time spending some time alone with Hermione.

"I guess so," she said awkwardly and looked at him timidly.

"Shall we?" asked Harry and ushered her outside.

They went inside Honeydukes. Harry bought some chocolates for Cho Chang, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Hermione. He would give it to her later and tell her that Ron asked him to give it to her but at the back of his mind he really wanted to give something to Hermione he just didn't have the courage even to buy it himself and actually give it to her.

_'I never had any problems like this when I am buying for Cho," _he thought.

Hermione bought some sweets for Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron and Harry hoping she would have the courage to give it to him.

_"Wrapio!" _she mumbled and tapped each of the chocolates. Then it wrapped itself beautifully in shades of red and gold.

"It's really cold here outside can we go to Three Broomsticks before we head for the bar you're talking about?" asked Hermione shivering.

"Yeah, here use my coat," he said and placed his coat over her.

Hermione turned pink. She couldn't help but smile on their way to Three Broomsticks.

_'This is one of the qualities I really like about you Harry being a gentleman' _she thought.

"Hey Harry I never gave you anything for Christmas so here," Hermione gave the chocolate to him neatly wrapped.

"This is for Ron," she placed it on Harry's hand.

Harry didn't expect this so without even thinking he stood up and took both the chocolate from the pocket of his coat and gave it to Hermione.

"I was supposed to give it to you later after we get to Hogwarts, it's… it's from---" he cleared his throat. "Me," he said nervously.

He didn't know if the guilt he's feeling was because he really didn't bought anything for Hermione or because he said that the chocolate came from him instead of Ron.

"So did Cormac bother you again? I mean asked you out again?" he asked in a most friendly-ish way.

"No he hasn't, wait a minute why are you as interested with me and Cormac McLaggen?" she asked suspiciously and stared at him keenly.

"Well Ron asked me earlier about it and I said I didn't know," he said and felt guilty afterwards.

"Tell him I might consider going out with Cormac this next Hogsmeade weekend and he doesn't need to worry about me," she said jokingly. "I know how to take care of myself,"

"You know I like it when you're joking it makes you different from the bookworm Hermione Granger I know," he said absentmindedly.

Hermione smiled and blushed. She didn't expect this coming from Harry's mouth. Chills are running down her spine.

"We're almost near," he exclaimed as they passed the Hog's Head Pub.

"So this bar I was telling you here it is," he said gesturing his hand to a place full of lights with a bunch of wizards inside.

The place is well lit with a stage at the center. The tables are transparent but when you look closely you'll see music notes flashing one by one with different colors. When you sit the music notes will pop out like a bubble one by one and disappears. The seats are u-shaped and soft.

"This place is amazing Harry," said Hermione, blissfully and sat at the table near the center stage. Harry followed her.

"I know, this was just built 2 weeks ago when I heard about it I kind of fancied going here ever since," he said while he was looking at her.

He watched her while she was listening intently at the singer on the stage.

A female waitress approached them and said "Mr. Harry Potter you have a reservation to a private singing room? Here's your key."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, thanks," said Harry scratching his head.

"I forgot this was my surprise we're all suppose to sing and no one can pass that's why I asked for a private room," he said thoughtfully.

"I know your not comfortable singing around people," He added and held her hand.

Harry turned red; he didn't know why he took Hermione's hand and held it tight.

"Well do you want me to cancel my reservation and just stay here instead?" he asked her tentatively and took his hand off Hermione's.

"No I think I want to sing too of course in the private room of yours, it's too bad Luna and the others couldn't make it, I wanted to see if I could sing in front of at least 5 people," said Hermione wearily.

"Don't worry you can start with just one audience for now," he said and patted her on the back as they were walking towards the private singing room.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked her and placed the key on the keyhole.

_Click!_

At the sound of the click a sudden rush of panic hit Harry. He will be alone with Hermione again for an hour this time in a very private place. Hermione on the other hand was agitated because she would be singing in front of Harry.

The place resembles the bar outside but with a smaller space. There were only two tables each facing the mini center stage.

"Please place your wand on the holder as you approach the center stage," a voice from the outside said.

Hermione was muttering something, she was like praying. She wiped her sweat away from her face and kept fixing her hair and clothes.

"Relax it's just me don't worry I won't laugh at you in case you panic," he said humorously.

Hermione was pacing up and down the mini stage clutching her wand that looks like it was about to break into to two.

"I'm sorry Harry I don't think I can," she said anxiously.

"Okay I'll sing first but after that you have to sing too but mind you I'm not a good singer," he said and took his wand on his pocket and placed it on the holder. His wand now is pointed at his throat. "Promise me first,"

"I…promise," she said and was now relieved that at least for a minute she could clear her mind and relax for a little.

Harry cleared his throat and whispered the title of the song at the wand. He took a deep breath and sang his heart out.

_Only reminds me of you_

Hermione grinned broadly as Harry took his wand off the holder and approached her.

"Well?" he asked her.

"It's… its quite fair," she said and nodded. Although she knew it was dreadful she couldn't help but smile because Harry sang for her.

"I like that song so I chose it and I want to hear you sing it," Harry demanded.

She placed her wand on the holder closed her eyes and mumbled something. She took a deep breath and smiled at Harry.

_'This song is for you Harry,' _she thought.

_I see you, beside me  
It's only a dream  
A Vision of what used to be  
The laughter, the sorrow  
Pictures in time  
Fading to memories_

_How could I ever let you go?  
Is it too late to let you know?_

_I try to run from your side  
But each place I hide  
only reminds me of you  
When I turn out all the lights  
Even the night  
only reminds me of you  
I needed my freedom  
That's what I thought  
But I was a fool to believe  
My heart lied while you cried  
Rivers of tears  
But I was too blind to see_

_Everything we've been through before  
Now it means so much more  
Only you...  
So come back to me  
I'm down on my knees  
Boy can't you see..._

_How could I ever let you go  
Is it too late to late to let you know_

_...only reminds me of you..._

Hermione was looking at Harry intently her eyes almost in tears. Harry's eyes were fixed at her. He was completely mesmerized by Hermione's voice. Her voice was still playing in his ears. Harry realized something but cannot admit it to himself.

"Well what can you say?" She asked him and shook him because he was still staring at her in a very flattering way. _  
_

_"_What… oh that you were really good you told me you're a just a fair singer but it turns out you're brilliant," he said teasingly and they both laughed.

"I really had a good time Harry," said Hermione in a very sweet way as they walked outside the Bar.

"So did I Hermione" he said and leaned closer to her. He wanted to kiss her but something's stopping him from doing it and he kissed her on the forehead instead.

_'You're not being fair to her' _he thought.

Hermione blushed and Harry turned red. They stared at each other for awhile when a familiar voice called them.

"Hello there you two hope we're not interrupting something?" said Luna mischievously.

"Let's go back now to Hogwarts I'm starving," said Neville grumpily and he stared at Harry suspiciously.

Harry was about to go inside the Gryffindor common room when someone grabbed him and pulled him to the deserted corridor.

"You know Harry Marietta told me you were at Bruno's Bar but you were with Hermione alone," said Cho, warily.

"You even rented a private singing room, I can't believe your hooking up with her behind my back!" said Cho angrily.

"Hermione's not like that! We just sang 2 songs there and left I didn't planned it for me it was for Ron but he backed out so I just decided to still go besides wouldn't it be rude to cancel it just because Ron's not coming," he said defensively.

"These past few days I feel like your being cold to me, you're spending so much time with them instead of me and especially with Hermione," she said suspiciously.

"I told you it was all for Ron, didn't I? Why are you making a big deal out of this?" snapped Harry.

"It's because I miss you and I can feel that you're not in love with me anymore," she said weakly and burst into tears.

"Cho, you know how I feel about you," said Harry with difficulty. "This next Hogsmeade weekend Ron promised me he'll ask Hermione out after that… I will leave it all to Ron,"

Telling Cho that he loves her somehow felt wrong, when he heard about Cormac McLaggen proposing to Hermione he started becoming extremely moody and somewhat distant to Cho Chang.

"Harry I can't wait till next Hogsmeade weekend I feel like she's taking you away from me it's either me or her," said Cho with a tone of finality.

"And I don't want you to hang out with Hermione anymore can't you see she's so into you?" she said heatedly, all my friends thinks so too.

"I don't know what you're talking about and I've had enough of this," said Harry dismissively and left her.

"You haven't told her about Ron didn't you?" asked Neville quietly.

"No I haven't I sort of---"

"Forgot," Neville interrupted. "You had a good time with Hermione, didn't you?" asked Neville guardedly.

"Yeah I really enjoyed spending some time with her in fact I never felt that happy when I'm with Cho," he admitted.

"Don't let Ron hear that, it sounds like your starting to like her now more than a friend," Neville said in a very low voice.

"No it's not like that… can we just drop this I want to sleep now," said Harry dismissively and laid on his bed turning his back on Neville.

Ron opened his eyes he was just pretending to sleep because he's not ready to hear Hermione's reaction instead he heard this very disturbing words coming out of his best friend's mouth. He closed his fist and felt like he wanted to punch Harry straight on the face.

**It's getting more and more complicated. Please review. **


	3. Accidents and Revelations

**A/N: **Hope you like this one. Thanks for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but JK Rowling does.

**CHAPTER 3: Accidents and Revelations**

During breakfast Ron did not join them he said he was doing something really important.

"Listen Hermione… Ron told me to ask you if you could go out with him sometime," said Neville nervously.

She glanced at Harry and waited for some sort of reaction from him but he just continued eating like he didn't have anything to do with it.

"Is…is that some sort of a joke Neville?" Hermione asked with incredulity.

"No he's serious, he liked you for ages but he couldn't say it to you directly so he asked me to tell you instead," said Neville, glancing at Harry.

Harry looks like he didn't even hear their conversation he was just eating quietly without even saying a word. Neville looked at him with disbelief.

Hermione nodded and silently ate her breakfast; she didn't know what to say to Neville. She never thought Ron fancied her for a long time. She wished it was Harry who fancied her instead.

* * *

"Brush your hand lightly towards its leaves so that it would open and then take the seed right away because it closes its leaves after seven seconds," instructed Professor Grubbly-Plank.

"Be sure not to have any skin contact with its leaves once it closes because it's poisonous, you only have one chance to get the seed if you fail it never opens up again,"

Hermione watched Harry closely as he stroked the leaf and snatch the seed from it. She wished that Harry would stroke her hair that way.

_Uh oh!_

Someone passed out behind Harry. He turned and saw Hermione lying unconscious on the floor with the leaf on her hand. Her left hand was turning blue.

Professor Grubbly-Plank opened a bottle and forced the clear fluid on Hermione's mouth and massaged her chest and Hermione opened her eyes and breathed deeply, she placed her left hand on her chest and then she seized from breathing and fell again to Professor Grubbly-Plank's arms.

"Something's wrong somebody take her to the hospital wing now!" demanded Professor Grubbly-Plank. Harry hurriedly carried her and took her to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey! Please help her I think her whole body is starting to turn blue!" Harry said anxiously. His heart is beating so fast and he is sweating profusely.

"What happened my dear boy?" Madam Pomfrey asked him.

"She accidentally had a skin contact with the Brethren of Life!" he said.

"Poppy the antidote was not enough---"said Professor Grubbly-Plank and gasped at the sight of Hermione's almost lifeless body.

"Has she touched any part of her body after touching the Brethren of Life? I need an answer right away!" yelled Madam Pomfrey.

"She touched her chest!" said Harry briskly.

"Please close the curtains Professor and wait outside Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey ordered.

"Is she gonna be alright?" he asked before he stepped outside the hospital wing. He left the door slightly ajar. No one answered him all he heard were the sound of a cloth being torn and a clear smoke coming out of the curtain. Ron came running on the stairs together with Neville, Luna and Ginny.

"Is she alright now?" Ginny asked Harry. Ron looks agitated while Neville was looking at Luna who was pacing around.

"I dunno…they asked me to leave," Harry said weakly and leaned on the wall. He looked exhausted and miserable.

They waited outside the hospital wing. After about half an hour Madam Pomfrey came outside and walked towards them.

"She's alright you lot but we gave her a sleeping potion so she could rest for the whole day, I can only give you 10 minutes," she said softly.

They all went inside and felt relieved. Harry looked like he's in tears and stood at the foot of Hermione's bed. Ron sat at the chair beside Hermione's bed. Luna and Ginny were leaning against each other while Neville patted Luna on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're alright now," Ron said and took Hermione's hand and held it tight.

Harry felt a slight pang in his chest as he looked at Ron holding Hermione's hand. He took a last look at Hermione and slowly walked away. He knew he has no right to hold her that way or to even feel jealous of Ron because she's not his girlfriend.

_'I'll come back later to check on you' _he thought.

* * *

"Hey Harry why did you leave early?" asked Neville while he was reaching for his pumpkin juice.

"I forgot my bag, I carried Hermione to the hospital wing, didn't I?" replied Harry, defensively. He took a last gulp of his pumpkin juice and stood up.

"I'll check on her now, do you want to come?" asked Harry. He preferred to go alone but he pretended to ask Neville too in case he becomes suspicious again.

When Harry entered the hospital wing no one was there. Madam Pomfrey was still on the Great Hall eating her dinner. He sat at the chair beside Hermione's bed.

"You almost died out there what were you thinking?" he said softly and looked at her.

"You take care of yourself from now on and don't make me carry you upstairs again, I didn't know you we're that heavy," he said teasingly and laughed quietly.

"I don't want to experience loosing someone so important to me again, I mean after my parents died on a plane crash I thought I almost lost my will to leave I was only 13 years old then," he whispered to her.

Harry's parents died because of a plane crash. His father James Potter wanted to try how muggles travel through very distant places. Unfortunately when they were taken to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries it was already too late.

They left Harry quite a fortune since James Potter is the sole heir of Godric Gryffindor. Harry now owns the Godric Hollow and so is his parent's money in the Gringotts Bank.

He decided to live with the Dursley's and promised them that he would live as soon as he graduated from Hogwarts and live again in Godric Hollow.

Living there still haunts him but he knew he had to come back there one way or another. The Dursley's accepted him whole heartedly since Petunia Dursley; Harry's aunt is his mother's sister.

They also grieved because of his parent's death. They were very close to the Potters.

He looked at Hermione sleeping quietly and smiled. He wanted to hold her hand but he's pride keeps on stopping him from doing it. He knew that day how much he cared about her but he can't seem to admit it to himself. And then somebody grabbed his arms and dragged him outside.

Hermione woke up but when she heard a commotion outside she pretended to sleep and did not moved at all.

"I can't believe you haven't told her about me!" A freckled guy with a red hair said angrily. The voice sounded familiar to Hermione.

"I have a plan I just wanted to stick to it," said a voice that's really familiar to her.

_'Harry'_ she thought.

"Neville told me you never said anything to Hermione about my intentions to her, so he told her himself and you just sat there without saying anything," said Ron furiously.

"Wasn't I the one who took her out and asked her what kind of music she likes, books she reads, I was the one who got to know her and got close to her instead of you yourself!" replied Harry heatedly.

A single tear fell from Hermione's eyes she couldn't believe what she's hearing. She was clutching her blanket like she was crumpling a piece of paper.

"You know I can't even have a proper conversation with her because of my nerves and that's why I asked for your help!" said Ron his face red with fury.

"I'll tell her now if she wakes up if you want, I just don't want to rush things," Harry said dismissively.

"Forget it! I'll tell her myself, something tells me you're starting to like her too," snapped Ron and went downstairs without even looking back at him.

Harry was left there confused and angry. He punched the wall behind him and his knuckles started to bleed.

"Goodness Mr. Potter what are you doing, come inside I'll patch you up," said Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione wiped her tears away and closed her eyes. She was so hurt. She couldn't believe that she was fooled by Harry.

"Can I have a moment alone with her Madam Pomfrey I just want to say something before I go," Harry whispered to her.

"Okay but I can only give you minute," she said.

"Tomorrow I'll tell you everything I just hope you don't take it the wrong way, I really do care about you," Harry said to Hermione and kissed her on the forehead.

_'You never really cared' _she thought.

Tears were streaming down her eyes again. She wanted to get up and ran just so she can cry out loud. She pursed her lips and cried quietly in her bed.

* * *

Hermione woke up and saw Ron sleeping on the chair his head slouched on her bed. She smiled and nudged him.

"You're gonna be late for Charms, Ron," Hermione whispered to his ears.

"Huh? What? Oh know! I woke up early to check on you I wanted to see you before I go to my first class and don't worry about being absent for now; I promise you won't be left behind because I'll fill you in later," said Ron briskly and ran like a madman downstairs.

She laughed softly and then she remembered the conversation she heard between him and Harry. She felt the pain more now that she's not groggy anymore. She felt like she wanted to slap someone and that someone is surely Harry.

She was discharged by Madam Pomfrey at dinner. Neville, Luna, Ginny and Ron were there except for Harry. They were waiting for her outside the Hospital wing. She beamed at them. She felt a mixture of sadness and relief because at least she didn't have to deal with Harry for now.

When they got to the Great Hall heads turned from different houses as they sat at the Gryffindor table. Harry looked longingly to Hermione but he knew he couldn't go near her if Ron is around. And he didn't want another row with Cho Chang.

"I'm glad you're alright now," said Luna cheerfully.

"Thanks everyone I'm really touched," she said and glanced at the far end of the table although she's furious with Harry she wanted to know why he didn't showed up in the hospital wing.

"Did you know that Harry carried you to the hospital wing, he was so worried about you," said Ginny.

"As you can see he's really busy there with his girlfriend apparently they got back together," snarled Ron pointing his hand at the Ravenclaw table. "I just lost my appetite; I'm going to bed,"

Hermione almost choked after hearing it. She drank the pumpkin juice and coughed a little. Ginny patted her on the back.

Harry almost stood up but Cho grabbed his arms and pulled him back to his seat. Luna saw Harry's reaction and sighed and turned her attention to Hermione again.

"Hey there Harry," said Neville clapping his hands against Harry's.

"What are you guys doing?" Harry asked them and grabbed the book Hermione's holding. He was about to rest his head on her lap when suddenly she stood up without a warning.

"You can't keep on doing this you have a girlfriend!" snapped Hermione and took the book back from Harry's hand. She looked at him with so much hatred and said "I'm going to bed,"

Harry was shocked, he wanted to go after her and ask her what's wrong but he too was hurt and he can't do anything about it.

**The morning after… Hogsmeade weekend…Valentines Day**

Ron waited down by the girl's dormitories for Hermione. She was stretching her arms and was deep in conversation with Ginny and Luna on her way downstairs when she spotted Ron sitting downstairs.

"Ron what are you down there?" asked Ginny sheepishly.

"Are you waiting for us or for our dear Hermione alone?" Luna said teasingly.

"Bugger off," he said and scratched his head randomly.

"Hermione, can I talk to you alone before we head for breakfast?" asked Ron, nervously.

"Sure what's up?" she asked Ron.

"We'll go ahead then," Luna and Ginny chorused.

"I know Cormac already asked you to go out with him but you haven't agreed to come with him right?" asked Ron timidly.

"Yeah, why?" she asked curiously.

"Can…canyougowithme instead?" he said it so fast that Hermione only caught the word instead.

"I mean do you want to go with me instead?" he said and turned red.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She didn't feel anything for Cormac McLaggen and unfortunately even for Ron but she couldn't bear letting him down especially after accidentally hearing his argument with Harry.

He had been so nice to her and she thinks it's the only way to thank him for it but she didn't want to give Ron false hopes.

"Sure, is it just the two of us?" she asked uneasily.

"Well…yeah," he said nervously.

While they were eating breakfast Cho Chang's friends stopped at their table and stared at Hermione. They were like checking her from head to toe and then one by one they shrugged and left.

Harry glanced at Hermione again and looked away when Cho's friends arrived and squeezed their way in to the Ravenclaw table.

"I'll see you later Hermione," said Ron slightly red in the face.

"Later," she said and ushered Luna to the girl's dormitories.

"Am I doing the right thing Luna?" Hermione asked her.

"Just make sure you don't give him false hopes and wrong signals," Luna said sympathetically. "Before you end your date tell him how you really feel about him and also about your true feelings for Harry,"

"Please don't say that name in front of me; I don't want to be in a very bad mood when I go to Hogsmeade with Ron," she said, irritably.

"What really happened between you and Harry ever since you got back from the hospital wing you never spoke to him in fact you act like you don't even know him," asked Luna wearily.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now!" snapped Hermione and combed her hair vigorously.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to---"

"I'm sorry Luna," she said and leaned her head to Luna. "It's just that I'm not ready to talk about it,"

**I can't make up mind if I'm going to make this a good ending or not but you'll never know for now. Please wait patiently I want to make the ending special. I just hope I could. **


	4. A Very Unfortunate Hogsmeade Weekend

**A/N: **This is pretty emotional. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

**CHAPTER 4: A Very Unfortunate Hogsmeade Weekend**

On her way downstairs she bumped into Harry. He opened his mouth but before he could say something she just shrugged and continued to walk without even looking back. Harry just watched her go downstairs.

He sat at the stairs for a few minutes thinking of what he might have done to make her really angry to him but he's mind seems like it's out of order and then he heard footsteps from behind.

"Did you see Hermione leave just now? Ron finally asked her out," Luna said cheerfully.

"Yeah, but I didn't see her with Ron," he said absentmindedly.

"You know ever since she got back from the hospital wing she started acting weird around you," said Luna, sympathetically.

Like the speed of a bullet. It hit him. He brushed his hands on his face. He's like wiping his whole face without a handkerchief. He realized that Hermione might have heard his conversation with Ron.

"Did she tell you why she was angry to me?" asked Harry, briskly and shook Luna slightly.

"No, she said she's not ready to talk about it," said Luna calmly. "She looks so sad though when she told me."

"Thanks," he said and ran downstairs.

"Harry!" a pretty girl with a long black hair yelled at him.

He didn't even bother to look back, he just ran passing the third year girls flirting with some fourth years. When he reached Mr. Filch he shoved his letter of permission to his face and then Filch gave it back to him hastily. Harry blinked at him and said "Thanks,"

He was sweaty and tired. He's heart is beating fast and a lot is going on his mind. He didn't even know where to start. He knew that Hermione didn't want to be lied to but he didn't want to give up without even trying.

'_I'll make her listen' _he thought.

* * *

"You know I've been inside that place for about a couple of times after that I never fancied going in there again," said Ron, uncomfortably his fingers pointed at the Hog's Head Pub.

Hermione looked and saw the Bruno's Bar. She can't help but think about Harry.

_'Everything was just a part of his plan' _she thought.

"Hermione are you alright?" Ron asked her anxiously.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said tentatively and looked away from the place. Her heart felt heavier than before.

"I was thinking of going to Zonko's Joke Shop, of course if that's alright with you," Ron said cheerfully.

"Yes, I think it would be fun," she said pretending to be excited.

Ron started to feel more confident and comfortable around Hermione but she looks dazed and sad afraid that Hermione might be bored already he grabbed a fake crooked nose from a shelf and then imitated Snape and they ended up laughing together. She then realized she was enjoying Ron's company.

The rain was pouring so hard outside. Many people were running for shelter. They both looked outside. Hermione is now shivering a little.

"It's going to be really cold in here if we stay here longer, fancy going to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop?" asked Ron sheepishly.

"I'd prefer Three Broomsticks," she replied and even though it would remind her of Harry, she didn't want to leave Ron any false hopes especially now that it's Valentines Day.

Harry was running again. He kept on entering every place he could enter. He first went inside Bruno's bar, Honeydukes, and even in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop but he stopped, his almost out of breath. He's mind was clouded. He was so desperate to see Hermione and explain everything to her. Harry didn't know that he was being followed by Cho Chang.

_'With this kind of weather I'm sure they're heading back to Three Broomsticks' _he thought.

_"Impervius!" _Ron and Hermione chorused.

"I know we won't be soaking wet because of the charm but I want you to take my coat, I can see your shaking a little," said Ron and hurriedly placed it over her.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

They're just a few feet away from the Three Broomsticks when suddenly Hermione let out a light sniff. She couldn't control her emotions anymore everything seems to remind her of Harry.

"Are you coming down with a cold?" asked Ron and turned to face her. He saw tears coming down from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry Ron, but right now---"

She suddenly burst into tears. Ron didn't know what to say to her, he didn't expect this to happen. Trusting his own instincts he pulled her slowly close to him and hugged her. She cried on his shoulder.

She never told anyone about what she heard the day when she was confined in the hospital wing, not even Luna. She figured she could keep the burden alone. She thought ignoring Harry and filling her heart with anger could somehow help her but she was wrong.

Harry came running towards the Three Broomsticks and stopped dead on his tracks when he saw Ron hugging Hermione. He walked towards them and then without a warning he grabbed Ron and punched him.

Ron fell down on the ground his lip bleeding. Harry was breathing so fast, his knuckles red and in pain and his clothes drenched in rain. He looked at Hermione who was shocked at the sight of him.

Ron stood up staggering. He massaged his face and without even thinking he also punched Harry. Harry also fell down, his lip also bleeding.

Hermione stopped from crying, she approached Ron who was now bleeding like mad. She stared at Harry furiously and walked away. Ron followed her.

Cho Chang was hiding in a corner watching Harry.

Harry pointed his wand towards Ron. He called him and Ron turned and looked back.

_"Petrificus Totalus!" _

Ron fell flat on the ground, motionless, his eyes open. Hermione turned and took her wand out and pointed it to Harry. _"Expe---"_

_"Accio Hermione's wand!" _he shouted and the wand flew towards him.

"Hermione let me explain first!" bellowed Harry.

"Do you think you still have the right to even talk to me?" she said angrily.

Harry walk towards her. "I'm not going to hurt you I just want to talk,"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lie to you," he said desperately.

"Then why didn't you tell me sooner!" she said heatedly.

"Why did you…let me fall in love with you first," she said weakly and turned her back from him.

Harry didn't know what to say. He just knew he cared about her so he seized her hand and pulled her close to him and kissed her.

Hermione froze. Ron stood up and looked horrorstruck at the sight of Harry kissing Hermione. Cho came running but Ron grabbed her hand and did not let it go. Cho Chang struggled but Ron was stronger than her.

Hermione was so full of anger that he pushed Harry hard and slapped him on the face.

"How dare you! I don't ever want to see your face again," said Hermione and ran.

Harry stood there bewildered. Hermione's wand slipped from his fingertips and fell on the ground. He didn't know what made him do that to Hermione.

Ron let go of Cho's hand. He took Hermione's wand from the ground and ran to the direction where Hermione went.

Harry was shivering. He could feel his heart beating so fast and his vision blurring slowly and then all of a sudden he collapsed on the ground. Cho who froze after being freed from Ron's firm grasp ran towards Harry.

Harry was shaking and when he opened his eyes he saw a blurry image of a brown bushy haired girl.

"Hermione, you came back," he said quietly and then his eyes closed.

Cho cried and sat there with Harry and was also now drenched in rain.

"What happened?" said Hagrid, worriedly who suddenly rushed towards them.

"Professor I'm so glad you're here, he suddenly collapsed," she replied weakly.

* * *

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw Cho Chang beaming at him.

"Good morning sleepyhead," she said teasingly. "I was really worried about you,"

"Morning Cho, what happened?' he asked curiously.

"You collapsed on the ground, it's a good thing Hagrid saw you and took you to the hospital wing right away," she said cheerfully. She didn't want Harry to know that she was there watching as Harry ran and searched for Hermione.

Cho Chang was hurt so much but she knew Harry needed him right now more than ever. She loves him so much. After all they've been together for so long.

"Oh… right I remember feeling light headed and cold," he admitted.

"Don't worry you just had a fever but Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping you here all night," she said and took Harry's arms.

"Aside from you, has anyone else visited me?" he asked cautiously.

"No, were you expecting someone?" she asked suspiciously. She suddenly had an urge to tell him that she witnessed everything that happened in Hogsmeade but she knew deep inside that it's not the right time to confront him.

"Besides Harry it's still early, I woke up early just to see you," Cho said fervently.

"Hello," Neville said with a low voice.

* * *

"Hermione," Luna patted her on the back. She was trying to wake her up. Hermione told Luna everything that happened after her Hogsmeade trip with Ron. Luna looked at Hermione sympathetically as she gave her another slight push. She wanted Hermione to just rest and not to attend her first two classes but Hermione firmly told her to wake her up in case she couldn't.

Hermione moved a little, opened her puffy eyes and then she suddenly sat bolt upright. "Oh my goodness what time is it?"

"Relax, we still have time for breakfast," replied Luna, serenely.

"No, I don't feel like eating right now I need to talk to Ron," Hermione said sternly and went inside the bathroom.

"Yep, I think you really need too," Luna said almost yelling. She was thinking of asking about Harry but she was having second thoughts.

Luna knew Hermione is really hurting but she couldn't help but wonder why Harry kissed Hermione.

"How…how about H-Harry," Luna said cautiously as she leaned on the bathroom door so Hermione could hear her.

There was no reply but only sounds of water splashing and then it stopped. The door knob turned and then Hermione came out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Luna I didn't hear what you said," said Hermione combing her hair.

"I… just said go ahead and talk to Ron," said Luna. She was somehow relieved that Hermione didn't hear her asking about Harry.

Ron is sitting again by the stairs waiting for them to come down.

"Er Ron can I talk to you later before dinner?" asked Hermione, kindly.

"Yeah, sure," he said and took the books from her hands.

Harry usually does this for her before and she misses that. He was a perfect gentleman. And that was one of the main reasons why she fell for him.

"Thanks Ron," she said softly. She almost let out a single tear.

**At the great hall…**

Neville was walking towards them. He looked weary.

"Harry's in the hospital wing, it turns out he collapsed on the ground when he was in Hogsmeade," said Neville jadedly.

"Hagrid took him there last night but Madam Pomfrey wants to keep him overnight so he'll be discharged this afternoon," Neville retorted. "He just came down with a fever that's all so don't worry."

She stopped from walking and Luna almost collided with her. Hermione squeezed Luna's hand. Luna already understood her friend's gesture. She was worried but she still hates him for lying to her.

After eating they went straight to their classes. Harry attended Professor Lupin's class which is Defense Against the Dark Arts. He knew this is one of the most important N.E.W.T.S class so he couldn't afford to miss it.

He glanced at Hermione a few times. He really wanted to talk to her especially after the Hogsmeade incident. Hermione just shot him a furious look and ignored him. When he tried to approach her while they were walking at the corridor she walked briskly and blended in with the crowd passing by the corridors so Harry wouldn't be able to keep up and then she suddenly disappeared. Harry stopped form chasing her instead he went back and looked for Cho Chang.

"Hey there Ron I was looking all over for you," said Hermione. She sat next to Ron who was sitting under a tree just outside the corridor.

"Oh, I forgot you wanted to talk to me right," said Ron, unhappily. He seems to be lost in his thoughts.

"Yes, I wanted to thank you for accompanying me on the train back here in Hogwarts; I'm really sorry our date didn't end up well," she said uncomfortably.

"No, it's not your fault," Ron retorted.

"I don't know how to say this but… I just want us to be friends," she said in a rather low voice.

"You don't like me do you?" asked Ron, weakly.

"I'm so sorry even I couldn't believe I fell in love with---"

Hermione stood up ran. She was crying again. Flashbacks came rushing in her brain as she continued running until she bumped into Harry.

"Hermione, why are you crying?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Why…why did you kiss me?" she asked weakly.

"I…I got confused," he said defensively. He turned his back and closed his fist firmly. A single tear fell from his eye.

"It didn't mean anything to me, I'm sorry for making you feel like I'm interested in you; I had no idea that you felt that about me; I'm in love with Cho Chang," he said coldly and walked away.

Hermione burst into tears again. She watched Harry as he started to disappear out of sight and then she went outside by the black lake. She stopped from crying. She just laid there on the grass looking at the stars above. The night breeze seems soothing for her.

_'Way to go Hermione Granger, you assumed again and what do you get heartache' _she thought.

Luna suddenly appeared in sight. She lay on the grass beside Hermione.

"I didn't hear you coming," Hermione said quietly and shrugged.

"It's because you're lost in your own thoughts again," Luna said sadly. She knew Hermione was just trying to be cheerful.

"I turned down Ron," Hermione said miserably. "And Harry told me he loves Cho Chang,"

Luna gasped at Hermione's story. She didn't know what to say to her. She really thought that Harry felt the same way for her.

_'That git, you'll regret it!' _Luna thought.

"I think we should go now and have dinner," said Luna, thoughtfully.

"I'll pass, you go ahead I want to stay here for awhile," she said and hugged Luna. "Don't worry, I'm ok."

**I'm still working on the ending for my story so please bear with me. Please review. **


	5. Farewell

**A/N: **I am working on the ending so sit back and relax. Please review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 5: Farewell**

"Look Ron I'm really sorry," said Harry, miserably.

"It's Ok now after all you're my best friend and oh Hermione turned me down today," Ron said dejectedly.

Harry felt his heart heavier because he knew the reason why she turned Ron down.

"I just want to know why you kissed her?" asked Ron, curiously.

"I dunno…," he said warily.

Ron looked at him cynically. He suddenly thought about slipping a veritaserum to Harry's evening pumpkin juice just to know his real reason.

"You know you look really exhausted," admitted Ron.

"Don't think I'll let this rest, I still want to know why you kissed her!" demanded Ron. He was watching Harry out of the corner of his eye.

"I…I'm sorry Ron but I do care about her too you know," said Harry, desperately.

"You know Hermione cried while she was talking about you," said Ron, feebly.

"She was talking about me?" asked Harry, hesitantly.

"Actually she didn't mention your name, I…I just realized it awhile ago," admitted Ron, desolately.

"We were having a good time but when we almost reached The Three Broomsticks, she just broke into tears," said Ron with a tone of defeat.

"I didn't know the reason back then but then I remember her wearing your coat after you got back from your trip to Hogsmeade," Ron retorted.

"But---"

"Neville filled me in," Ron interrupted before Harry could even continue his notion.

Harry sat at his bed restlessly as he listened to Ron's explanation to him.

"I gathered it all in my head and then I came into a conclusion that she was crying about you that day in Hogsmeade," said Ron, miserably. He nodded and stared at his feet blankly.

"I told Hermione that I love Cho Chang," said Harry, weakly.

"Well are you sure about that?" Neville interrupted. He slowly approached them.

"I don't even know what I want anymore, I'm really confused," he said quietly. "I care about the both of them."

"Then whom do you love?" asked Neville sternly looking straight at Harry's eyes.

"I don't want to break Cho Chang's heart; we've been together for so long," Harry said wretchedly.

"So you broke Hermione's heart instead?" Neville said sardonically. "I know that you feel the same way about Hermione, I can tell and I'm sure Cho Chang is well aware of it."

Ron was now looking confounded. He couldn't believe what his hearing. It seems like he's two friends are not aware of his existence anymore.

"How did you know? What makes you think---"

"Didn't you tell me that Cho already warned you about Hermione," snapped Neville.

"Well, yeah but---"

"You've been together for so long," Neville said desperately. "Don't you think she'll realize it one way or another."

Ron's jaw dropped. Harry lay on his bed and stared perplexedly on his four poster bed. Neville just stood there looking like he won't stop until he gets an honest answer from Harry.

" Erm… Harry am I still your best friend?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Of course," replied Harry, briskly.

"Then please answer my question honestly, I know you when you're lying so be careful because I won't forgive you this time," said Ron, warningly.

"Ok… then shoot," said Harry, nervously.

"Do you love her?" asked Ron sternly. "I mean Hermione,"

Harry froze for a second. He opened his mouth but instead he just gulped and nodded. He couldn't lie to Ron again. He knew it's no use to denying it at least not to them.

He cleared his throat and started pacing around the room. He was starting to sweat. Ron and Neville watched him as he moved around the room. He glanced at them and then nodded.

"Well?" asked Ron, impatiently.

"I…I guess so but don't tell her," Harry finally admitted. Sighing deeply and feeling light headed. "Promise me!"

"Promise," they both said in unison.

Neville is smirking at him. Ron looked taken aback. Harry suddenly grabbed his bag and took the book inside it.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?" said Ron. He looked pale all of a sudden.

"Don't you want to study for our N.E.W.T.S.?" asked Harry, sounding relieved at least now he has an alibi to get out of the room.

"I'm glad you finally admitted it to yourself but wouldn't it be fair to tell it to her too," Neville said shrewdly.

"I don't deserve to be with her, she's better off without me," Harry said softly and left the two of them in the room.

Ron and Neville stood there quietly. Thinking hard about what Harry said to them.

* * *

Harry and Hermione are talking again but they were never the same again. Both of them are nervous around each other. Harry wasn't resting his head on her lap. He's not leaning on her shoulders when he gets tired from studying.

Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny just watched them as they struggle everyday. Hermione didn't know that Harry loves her. Harry thinks she's better off without him. They can't help but feel sympathetic over the two of them but they all sworn not to interfere.

During their breakfast owls suddenly came swooping on every table of different houses. A large barn owl went towards Hermione's direction. She carefully took the parcel from the owl's leg. When the owl let out a loud hoot, she instantly gave the owl a piece of bread and the barn owl's loud hoot became a soft hoot of satisfaction.

She opened the letter hastily. Her eyes grew wider as she continued reading the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How have you been? I'm sorry it took me a year again before writing to you as you can see my English has improved. I've been taking English lessons for 2 years. I wanted to surprise you that's why I stopped writing. I hope you're not mad at me. I graduated 2 years ago and I am now playing as a seeker for Bulgaria. Our team will be competing for the Quidditch World Cup. I hope you can come and watch me play sometimes. I never cared about finishing my studies before but you made me realize how important it is so I want to thank you for that and it would be an honor for me to accompany you on your graduation ball it's been a long time since I last saw you. My family and I will be staying at my aunt's house in London this summer. Can I come visit you in your house sometimes? Hope to see you soon. I really missed you._

_Please owl me again as soon as possible._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Viktor Krum_

Hermione's face turned crimson red. Her heart is beating so fast. She felt butterflies at the pit of his stomach.

"Who's that from?" asked Luna, watching Hermione rolling the paper and carefully placing it on her pocket.

"It…It's from Viktor Krum," Hermione whispered to her.

"Ha!" Luna said triumphantly.

"Hermione who's that from?" asked Ron, curiously.

Hermione is drumming her fingers on the table and seems to be in some sort of a trance. He liked Viktor before and somehow hearing again from him thrills her.

Harry was sitting beside Neville and looks like he wanted to take his head off and place it between Luna and Hermione so he could hear their conversation clearly. He nudged Neville so hard that he almost fell off the chair. Neville shot him a furtive look.

"Hermione!" yelled Ron.

"What?" asked Hermione looking taken aback.

"Who's that letter from?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"It's from her future boyfriend," sniggered Luna. Hermione glared at her.

"He's just a friend," explained Hermione, defensively.

Luna shook her head desperately and was turning red as she pursed her lips and placed a hand on her mouth.

"Oh, right," said Ron, weakly.

"Well, that's good that means we could still go out," a tall blonde guy from behind exclaimed.

"Shut up Cormac, didn't she turned you down already?" snapped Ron.

"Yeah, I was turned down like you, right?" Cormac said dismissively and walked away. He sat at the farthest end of the table.

"And don't go cornering her ever again or I'll hex you!" Ron yelled threateningly.

"Sounds like an overprotective boyfriend," snorted Ginny. Neville just let out a slight smirk and stopped as soon as Ron shot him a furious look.

"You know I'm dating Lavander Brown now, "I'm just protecting a friend," said Ron, defensively.

"Yeah right," said Ginny, teasingly.

"Viktor is the friend she went out with for about a month," blurted Luna loudly. She glanced at Hermione nervously.

"I didn't know that!" Harry exclaimed.

They all looked at him suspiciously except for Hermione who looks slightly elated.

* * *

After those sleepless nights studying for N.E.W.T.S. It's finally over in 2 days time they'll be leaving Hogwarts for good. Some were very emotional because they know they won't be seeing each other anytime soon after graduation.

Tonight is their graduation ball. They are allowed to take anyone they like but only from the wizarding world. Since tomorrow parents of the muggleborn students will attend their graduation ceremony. They don't want to draw too much attention.

Everybody seems to be spending their time with their significant others.

"I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time Harry," said Cho, softly.

"What is it Cho?" asked Harry.

"What do you think of me?" asked Cho, sternly. She was observing Harry's reaction intently.

"What…what do you mean?" asked Harry, slightly bemused.

"I mean, am I beautiful, nice, just tell me," she said consciously.

"You… you're beautiful, intelligent, sweet, caring, and honest plus you're not afraid to speak your mind," he retorted.

"You mean being frank," said Cho, prudently and was blushing. She beamed at Harry.

"Yeah," said Harry. He was pacing around the deserted classroom.

"Do you still love me?" asked Cho, weakly her knees slightly shaking.

"Course… I do," replied Harry, uneasily. "Where are you getting at anyway?"

"I thought so, I mean you love me because we've been together for so long, it's more of a friendly love Harry," said Cho, her eyes stinging and her voice is shaking.

"Cho where are you getting these ideas?" asked Harry, his temper slightly rising.

"From…from you!" she yelled. Tears are streaming down her cheeks.

"But… I didn't do anything," said Harry, defensively. He wiped her tears away.

"I saw you kiss her!" said Cho, heatedly.

"How did you? I didn't---"

"There's no reason for you to deny it, I saw you with my own two eyes!" snarled Cho. She buried her face with her hands and was sobbing loudly.

"I'm so sorry Cho, it didn't mean anything to me," said Harry. His voice is also shaking.

When a girl tells you she loves you and you kiss her, what do you think it means?" It meant something, can't you tell it yourself!" snapped Cho.

"Do you still remember whom you last saw when you collapsed on the ground before you lost consciousness?"

"I… I don't remember," he said quietly.

"I was the one who lifted your head and touched your face but you were delirious and you simply said to me_," Hermione, you came back,"_ and then you lost consciousness," said Cho, angrily.

"It broke my heart and that day I was sure that you are really in love with her," she said weakly.

"No!" he said quickly. He's knees felt weak.

"How dare you lie to me again!" yelled Cho. She was hitting Harry on the chest with her bare hands and was crying uncontrollably.

"These past few months, I was waiting for you to tell me truth and confront me but I guess you're too coward," said Cho, coldly.

Cho, please calm down," begged Harry. He pulled her close to him and hugged her but Cho pushed him away.

"Do you love her?" asked Cho, desperately.

"Cho, please don't make things harder for me," pleaded Harry. He blinked his tears away.

"I don't want to stay with a guy who's not in love with me anymore," said Cho, dismissively.

"I'm letting you go," said Cho with a tone of finality.

"Please don't do this," said Harry, desperately.

"Don't you think how hard this is for me, I don't want to be selfish anymore; I've made up mind," she said. "It's over," she continued. Tears were still flowing down her cheeks.

He seized her hand and hugged her tight. He was crying like a little child on her shoulders.

"I didn't want us to end this way, I didn't mean to hurt you," he said fervently.

"Then for the last time Harry, tell me the truth, I deserve it," she said softly.

"Yes I… love her but I didn't tell her," he said weakly. He cried freely on her shoulders. He was holding this for so long and was glad to let it out of his chest. "She doesn't deserve me."

She cried too hearing this from Harry broke her heart once more. "You don't know that."

"Tomorrow at our graduation ball, ask her and this time make it right," she said forcing herself to smile. "Goodbye Harry."

Harry sat at the nearest chair crying. The burden that he was carrying for so long has been lifted but still he's not happy. He still felt empty inside.

**Sorry I had to end their relationship. I hope you like this chapter and for the nth time please review. I want to hear about your thoughts.**


	6. Mr Sleepyhead and Ms Bookworm

**A/N: **I know I should've mentioned Mr. Sleepyhead earlier it just sort of slipped my mind. Sorry. I hope you like it anyway. R/R.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I own the plot anyway so don't sue me. I'm not gaining any profit for this so relax. LOL.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mr. Sleepyhead and Ms. Bookworm**

"Guess who's coming today?" squeaked Hermione.

"Don't tell me it's Viktor Krum," said Luna, coolly.

"Yes, it's been a long time since I last saw him," Hermione retorted.

"So that's why he wrote to you again, you asked him yourself, right?" asked Luna looking dumbfounded.

"I don't want to go alone at our graduation ball," said Hermione, defensively.

"You know Cormac McLaggen would gladly take you," Luna exclaimed. "You have to be fair to Viktor."

"I just asked him to accompany me at the ball that's all," explained Hermione.

"You still have feelings for… Harry," reminded Luna.

"Don't you think I don't know that myself! I've tried so hard to move on but I can't!" she said blinking back her tears away.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to remind him to you," said Luna, softly.

"I'm tired of crying and waiting maybe being with Viktor would make me forget him easily," said Hermione, sadly.

"I just want to enjoy my last night here in Hogwarts and to forget about Harry just this once," she said bitterly.

* * *

"I know this seems inappropriate but I just want to try anyway," said Cedric Diggory nervously. He is a tall and handsome guy with a golden brown hair from Hufflepuff.

"What is it Cedric?" asked Cho, curiously.

"I…I just want to ask you if you want to go to the ball with me?" asked Cedric, uncomfortably. His face looks pale and sweaty.

"I'd love to," replied Cho, serenely.

"Yeah, I understand, I was---"said Cedric turning his back and scratching his head.

"I said I'd love to," said Cho and she beamed at him.

"But…how about Harry?" asked Cedric looking dumbfounded.

"We broke up just now," she uttered quietly.

"I'm sorry," said Cedric, thoughtfully. He's reaction is a mixture of sadness and relief.

"Don't worry about me, I'm ok now," she said smiling brightly.

"I'll see you later then," he said, cheerfully and waved goodbye to her.

* * *

Everybody seemed preoccupied preparing for the ball especially the girls. In every corridor you can hear girls giggling on a corner muttering something about _"boys"_ in particular. After an hour girls are starting to disappear one by one.

"I suppose you're going too you lot?" said Ron eyeing Hermione, Ginny and Luna.

"You know we have to look great besides this our last night here in Hogwarts might as well make it memorable," Hermione said cheerfully.

"We agree," Ginny and Luna said in unison.

* * *

The Great Hall looks fantastic. It looks more amicable compared to the graduation ball last year. After an hour the 7th year boys are starting to come down from their common rooms. Harry is wearing a single breated notch with satin lapel black tuxedo. Inside he was wearing a silver tie and vest. His jet black hair was no longer unkempt but instead it was brushed up which showed his fanciable face.

He was so nervous. He was planning on asking Hermione to dance with him and maybe spend the whole night just dancing and talking with her and confess his true feelings for her in between.

And then after a couple of hours the girls appeared from their common rooms. They all looked dazzling but only one girl caught Harry's eyes. She is wearing a black satin cuff ball gown, cuffed bodice with a satin black shawl. Her hair tied in a bun with 2 curled bangs just in front.

Her makeup is not too flashy it just suits her complexion which agrees on her simple style of elegance. She is Hermione Granger. The girl he used to call _"Bookworm."_His jaw dropped open he never saw her dressed that way. He never felt more lost for letting a beautiful girl like that walk out of his life.

Then the double doors of the great ball opened and the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang stepped inside. They all let out a sound of _"Ooohh."_

_"_Congratulations to all of you. I must say I am proud to say goodbye to my dear students but as you can see I need to save my speech for tomorrow's ceremony," said Professor Dumbledore, gallantly his voice echoing all throughout the hall.

"Welcome dear students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, let the grand ball begin," he said serenely.

Harry was walking pass the other 7th years his eyes fixed on Hermione. Hermione was looking around for Viktor Krum. Viktor didn't seem to have any difficulty finding her because with just one glance he knew it was her by the stairs.

"Hermione!" Viktor called out on her.

She turned back and gasped. "Oh my gosh, Viktor," squeaked Hermione and threw herself on him. Harry caught site of her. He gritted his teeth as he saw her flinging her arms around Viktor.

He stopped dead on his tracks. He felt like he was melting slowly from where he was standing. He decided to walk back and sit on the table where Ron and the others are sitting.

Viktor was almost knocked over. He smiled at her and she smirked back at him.

"Sorry, I'm so excited to finally see you again," said Hermione, blushing.

"No problem, so am I," said Viktor, grinning back at her. "You look so beautiful tonight and I am proud to be your company for this ball," he continued.

"Thank you, so how are you?" she asked looking really embarrassed.

"Nothing much, I sort of told you everything in the letter," said Viktor, turning red after saying this.

"So you miss me, huh?" said Hermione, mockingly.

"I…I guess so," he said, nervously.

"Do you…I mean, miss me too?" he asked casually.

"Definitely," she said teasingly.

"I'd like to introduce to my friends," she said pointing her fingers at the round table in the third row.

"Having a great night you lot?" asked Hermione, happily. She looked at all of them even to Harry but he just rolled his eyes pretending to be looking for someone.

"I want you guys to meet my friend Viktor Krum, he graduated from Durmstrang, the new seeker of the Bulgarian team," said Hermione, proudly.

"You must be a brilliant seeker?" said Ron, checking him from head to toe.

"No, I'm just a fair flyer," Viktor replied, humbly.

"Viktor, I want you to meet the twins Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and…and Harry Potter," she said maintaining the composure of her voice. Introducing Viktor to Harry seemed awkward for her.

When they sat with them suddenly Viktor were bombarded with questions mostly from Ron and he answered them all modestly. Harry was the only one sulking there in the corner muttering something out of his breath. He glanced at Hermione a few times thinking that all he's plans were ruined because of Viktor Krum.

"Are you sure, I am just a friend to you before?" chuckled Viktor.

"Well…I---"

_"Ahem!" _he cleared his throat loud enough to make them all jump from their seats

"Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom," said Harry, grumpily. He had to leave. He couldn't take it anymore. If he didn't he might have done something really bad to Viktor at least only on his mind.

Hermione just stared at him while he straddled away looking really upset at something. Harry walked towards a deserted corridor and mumbled something like _"seeker!"_

When a mellow song started playing Viktor asked Hermione to dance with him. She gladly took his arms and stride across the dance floor with him.

"What are you doing? I thought you are going to ask her to dance with you!" a freckled boy asked him angrily.

"Can't you see she's happy with that BULGARIAN SEEKER!" snapped Harry.

"Well, if you could've told her earlier then none of this would've happened mate," said Ron, shrewdly.

"You know my reasons! I'm not exactly proud of what I did," said Harry, desolately. "Maybe that Viktor Krum is the right guy for her."

"Remember the first time I asked you to dance with me?" asked Viktor, softly.

"Yeah," she said silently. Viktor was smirking at her.

"I thought you didn't want to dance with me at first because you were totally ignoring me," he said teasingly.

"The truth is I was pretending not to hear you because I was so nervous," she explained looking slightly embarrassed.

"So that's why you acted that way," said Viktor with a triumphant look on his face.

Hermione tightened her grip on Viktor's neck and leaned closer to Viktor's ear. She whispered something to him.

Harry who was watching them from afar is cursing Viktor in his mind. He felt his anger boiling inside of him. He wanted to punch Viktor Krum square on the face but he knew Hermione would be mad at her again so he took a deep breath and marched towards them.

"Excuse me, but can I have this dance with this very beautiful woman in front of you," Harry said casually. He could feel electricity surging through his whole body. Hermione blushed and smiled at him.

"Viktor looked at him for a moment, raised his brow and then he released Hermione's hand.

"I believe you are one of Hermione's friends, Harry Potter, right?" Viktor asked pleasantly.

"Yeah, so can I? I mean dance with her?" Harry said nervously.

"Ok, just as long as you don't dance with her the whole night, we have some catching up to do," said Viktor, sheepishly. He blinked at her.

"Don't worry I won't," said Harry, tentatively.

Hermione who was watching them started to blush again as Harry came face to face with her.

"I'll see you later," Viktor said.

Hermione was contemplating on how to act towards Harry. She knew he has a girlfriend and this was just a friendly gesture. Somehow she has forgiven him but their friendship never came back the way it was before.

"Do you mind if I put my hands on your---"

"It's alright Harry," she said nervously.

Harry placed his hands around her waist and she placed her hands around his neck. Both of them blushed as they started to glide across the hall. It was their first time dancing together.

"Why aren't you with Cho Chang?" she asked, absentmindedly.

"We…uhmm, she broke up with me," he said miserably.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Harry," she said briskly. She knew she shouldn't feel happy about it but somehow she did.

"I know I've said this a dozen times but I… I'm really sorry for lying to you," he said weakly.

"I don't want to talk about this again because honestly I think I haven't completely forgiven you," she said loosening her grip on his neck. She thought about the time Harry tried to explain his side to her.

**Flashback **

_"You know you can't runaway from me forever," Harry said seriously. He cornered her while she was walking alone in a deserted corridor. _

_"Your wasting your time, I'm not interested with your petty excuses," Hermione said sarcastically. She crossed her hands in front of her chest. She's determined not to face him._

_"I'm not making excuses; I want to tell you the truth," he said desperately. "Could you at least look at me while I'm talking." _

_"I…I want to be friends with you again," he continued. He felt like he's energy were all sucked up while he was saying this because what he really wanted was to be more than friends with her. _

_"I can't! I told you the reason, why can't you just leave me alone!" she said her voice shaking a little. _

_"Then at least listen to my explanation," he said sadly. He was about to grasp her arms but he changed his mind. _

_"Just give me time to have the courage to face you again and eventually forgive you," she said blinking back a single tear that was almost ready to fall. "You don't need to explain anything it was also my fault anyway."_

_**Back to present the present time**  
_

_Suddenly Harry grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him. He hugged her tight. She cried on his shoulder. It was clear to her now that friendship is the only thing he could ever offer her and despite of what he did she still loves him. _

"I can't blame you, but believe me I'd do anything to turn back time and make it right," he said sadly.

"This time I want you to just listen to everything I have to say," begged Harry looking straight into her eyes. She nodded in agreement.

"I admit if it wasn't for Ron I might even graduate without even knowing you at all," he retorted.

"You were never the _"it girl" _you are just a plain bookworm living a quiet life maybe that's why you caught Ron's attention and soon enough mine," he admitted.

They continued to dance it seems like the voice of the singer is slowly fainting and soon his voice was the only one she could hear. They felt like they were the only ones left dancing in the great hall.

"I thought it was too early for me to tell you about Ron's true feelings, so I didn't," he said. "As time passed by I realized I didn't want to tell you about Ron instead I wanted you for myself."

Hermione couldn't believe what she's hearing. She wanted to say something but she promised him that she won't interrupt him while explaining.

"But I was too bloody proud to admit it, even Cho felt it," he said dejectedly. "She saw me kiss you Hermione but she still stayed with me." He felt his eyes sting.

Hermione could feel him shaking while he was talking. She knew she still loves this boy in front of her.

"It broke my heart when she said to me it's over but what really hurt me was the day you asked me why I kissed you and I said it didn't mean anything to me," he said, desperately.

"It was hard lying to you again pretending that… that I didn't love you back," he said weakly as tears start to flow freely from his eyes. He moved closer to her.

It was those words she was dreaming about for a long time. She felt weak hearing this from him. She didn't want this moment to end but she knew Viktor would be coming anytime soon.

"Can I talk now?" she asked quietly.

Harry wiped his tears away but he didn't let go of Hermione. "You can talk now."

"I don't even know if I could ever trust you again Harry but---"

"Do you still love me Hermione?" asked Harry, briskly.

Viktor Krum suddenly approached them and cleared his throat loud enough for them to hear.

"Can I take Hermione back now?" asked Viktor, surly.

"I know I told you this won't take long but I just need to hear what she has to say for the last time but we kind of need some privacy," said Harry, humbly.

"Hermione do you want to spend the whole night with him instead?" asked Viktor, sternly.

"I… uhmm…No, I mean---"

"It's Ok. I understand, don't worry I won't be bothering you ever again," Harry said wearily. He took a last look at her and walked away silently.

Hermione wanted to run after him but she didn't want to leave Viktor so she just watched Harry walk away and disappear.

Viktor watched her for a moment as she looked longingly to the boy who just walked out on them.

"Hermione, you can go and follow him if you want, don't mind me besides it was my fault why we never worked out," he said, weakly. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I surely missed you but if you're already in love with someone else, I won't stand in the way," he said, softly. He smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "Go on."

"Thank you Viktor," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Harry walked passed the crowd. He seemed lost in his own thoughts. Hermione didn't love him anymore. She was happy now in the arms of Viktor Krum. After gulping the last of his butterbeer he decided to go somewhere peace and quiet.

Hermione was so desperate to see Harry. She walked past couples glued together by a kiss she felt worse than ever. She might have hated him for what he did but she's still in love with him. She struggled for a long time scolding herself to forget about him because he has a girlfriend but her heart seems to resist it.

Sometimes she even wished they would break up somehow and then feel guilty about it afterwards. She is after all miss-know it all but being brilliant in academics made her stupid when it comes to love. She didn't want to be the second party but she couldn't control herself from falling in love with him more and more everyday.

She can't seem to find him. She felt weak. She was having second thoughts. She paused and started breathing shallowly. Flashbacks were running through her mind as she tried to pull her senses into reality.

**Flashback**

_"Don't get use to it Mr. Sleepyhead," Hermione said smiling broadly at Harry._

_Harry rested his head on her shoulders. "I just need to rest my eyes a bit; I promise it won't take long."_

_"Well let's just wait and see," she said with a tone of mockery. She glanced at him. She felt happy just being this close to him._

_"Are you mocking me now Ms. Bookworm?" he said lifting his head up and looked at her straight in the eyes._

_Hermione got used to calling him Mr. Sleepyhead because every time they're studying he starts to get all sleepy and tired. Harry on the other hand likes to call her Ms. Bookworm because she usually buries herself with books which he finds very amusing. _

**Back to reality**

_'I shouldn't run after him, he lied to me, I can't trust him again' _she thought.

"But I love him," she said to herself. So she ran towards the stage and approached the singer who was just about to sing another song. She whispered something to the singer. And then Hermione started pacing because people might notice that the message came from her once the announcement was told.

"Before I start this song I just want to say this: "Mr. Sleepyhead the bookworm says she loves you too and if you want to take her back you know where to find her," the singer said. After the surprising announcement heads started turning.

It seems like the crowd is searching for the culprit but unfortunately only few people knew Mr. Sleepyhead and Ms. Bookworm and those people are Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville. They exchanged sheepish looks and each has smirks from their faces.

"At last," They said in unison.

Hermione went to her dormitory and sat at the couch by the fire. It was Harry's favorite couch. She reached for a book and waited anxiously for Harry.

Harry who just came back from walking endlessly to those deserted corridors and was about to go and get another butterbeer stopped and turned red upon hearing the singer's announcement. He felt electricity surging through his body. He looked utterly bewildered.

After gaining his composure he started thinking hard and the words that came from the singer's mouth started to sink in inside him_. "Mr. Sleepyhead the bookworm says she loves you too and if you want to take her back you know where to find her."_

_'She's in the Gryffindor common room sitting on my favorite couch'_ he thought.

He walked slowly so he would not draw any attention to the crowd who still seem to be interested with Mr. Sleepyhead and Ms. Bookworm. And then he sighed deeply as he finally reached the spiral staircase. He was muttering something out of his mouth. He looks like he's rehearsing for some recital or something.

_"Rhubarb crumble!"_ he said and the door of the common room swung open.

"Are you coming or not?" said the fat lady who was so anxious to close the door again.

He took a deep breath and then stepped inside.

Hermione heard the door open. She felt really tensed now. She's not good at this.

"He-Hermione, I knew you'd be here," said Harry, absentmindedly. He was walking slowly that it seems hours before he could finally get close to her.

"I thought you weren't coming," she said nervously. She was now admiring the floor of the common room. She didn't know what to say anymore.

"Fancy dancing with me Ms. Hermione Jane Granger?" he said finally gaining back his strength. He offered his hand to her.

"I'd love to Mr. Harry James Potter," she said fervently. Her eyes are now full of joy. She took his hand and they danced slowly and quietly.

Hermione could feel Harry's breathing on her shoulder. It sent shiver through her spines. He on the other hand felt happy again. He no longer felt empty inside.

"I love you, Hermione," he said softly. They both stopped from dancing and they stared at each other.

"I love you too, Harry," she said half-smiling and half-crying.

He touched her face softly and carefully wiped her tears away. And then inch by inch they both leaned closer until their lips touched.

* * *

The graduation ceremony was solemn. There were crying parents looking avidly at their children who had grown up and soon will choose their own path to take as they enter the real world of being an adult wizard. Some of the students are crying too while they parents hug them.

After an hour of being silent the students finally could shout or yell and hug each other because at last they've ended the chapter of their lives as students. Soon they will be their Professor's future colleagues. One of them might be the future Minister of Magic, Aurors, Healers, Professional Quidditch players, Curse breakers and other careers the magic world has to offer.

The Dursley's attended Harry's Graduation. They hugged him tight. Petunia looked at him proudly. She knew her sister would be proud of him and that they're all looking at them from above maybe even thanking them for looking out for their only son.

Harry bid them goodbye he knew he won't be seeing them more often because he will be living in his parent's house. The day he was dreading finally came but he was no longer afraid. He was not alone anymore because someday the woman she would marry will come and live with him there in Godric Hollow and he knows exactly who that woman is.

Parents of the Hogwarts students will be leaving first together with the other student's from first year, second year, and third year and so on and so forth. The newly graduates will take the second trip to platform nine and three quarters. This was an agreement before hand because the graduates wanted to pay their last respect to the school they grew up to know and the school who shaped them as good witches and wizards.

Harry was the happiest man alive with his friends by his side and the woman he loves holding his hand tight. Cho Chang approached the two of them. She is being followed by the golden brown haired boy from the Hufflepuff.

"Hi," Cho said at the two of them.

"Hello," Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"I just want you guys to know that I have no grudge against the two of you being together," said Cho, prudently.

"Thanks, that means a lot," said Hermione, nervously.

"I'm glad this man finally made it right but by any chance are you Ms. Bookworm?" asked Cho, teasingly. She was smirking at Hermione.

"Yeah, that's what I used to call her and I am Mr. Sleepyhead by the way," said Harry, animatedly.

"Really?" The golden brown haired boy interrupted.

"Isn't it romantic?" Cho exclaimed.

"Oh! I almost forgot this is Cedric Diggory, he's a new friend of mine and he's the cutest guy I've ever seen from Hufflepuff," Cho mused. Cedric turned crimson red after hearing this from the girl she liked for ages.

"Well…uh…thanks Cho, I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in Hogwarts," Cedric said absentmindedly. He stared at the ground for awhile. Cho blushed.

"Ok. I think we should leave this two lovebirds now Hermione," said Harry, sheepishly. He waved at them.

"Nice meeting you Cedric, bye Cho," said Hermione, cheerfully and waved at them too.

"I feel so happy right now everything is falling into place," said Harry. He placed his hand on her shoulders.

"I am so happy too," said Hermione, ardently. She leaned her head on him.

The train arrived on time. Students started stepping inside. All of them took a last look at their school which they will surely miss.

"Hey there mate!" yelled Ron. He was inviting Harry and Hermione to their compartment.

Ginny, Neville and Luna were there inside. They are all looking at the two couple holding hands and waving at them.

"How's your first day being a couple?" asked Luna, mischievously.

They both just smiled and sat opposite them.

"I was planning to go back at my parent's house," Harry said cheerfully.

Hermione just glanced at Harry. She knew Godric Hollow was far from her house. She thought he would be staying with the Dursley's house forever. It was just a few blocks away from her home. She sighed at the thought of it.

"But Harry wouldn't be that far from the Dursley's?" asked Ron, curiously. He was looking at Hermione out of the corner of his eye. Harry understood what Ron was talking about.

"But I think I would be spending my whole summer there since Hermione's my girlfriend now," he said, thoughtfully. He pulled her close to him. "I wouldn't want to miss a chance spending some time with her."

"Are you sure Harry? I don't want to ruin any of your plans," Hermione said weakly.

"Hermione you're the most important person in my life right now so don't think that way but if I come back there will you come and visit me sometime?" asked Harry, nervously.

"I promise," she said and nodded in agreement.

"What my big problem now is your parents, you've just introduced me to them awhile ago and I don't think they liked me at all," he said, miserably.

"It's ok. Just come and visit me often so they would get to know you," explained Hermione squeezing his hand.

"I surely will," replied Harry, cheerfully. "There's one more thing while you and Viktor were dancing I saw you whisper something to him, what was that about?"

"I just told him that I'm already interested with someone else but unfortunately he doesn't feel the same way," said Hermione, teasingly.

"So I guess he figured out himself that you were talking about me," he said boastfully. "No wonder he became grumpy after he came back and asked you if you wanted to dance with me instead the whole night."

"That's why he let you go that night, right?" he asked, curiously.

"Yeah," she said, cheerfully.

As the train travels back to platform nine and three quarters they all talked, laughed and spent their last time together as classmates. Some are thinking about their future while some are just enjoying the company of their friends after all they still have their summer to look forward to before they enter the cruel world of being an actual working adult wizards and witches.

**Well I hope you liked my story. I've read this over and over to check on any mistakes but please inform me if there's any. And I was trying to make a really memorable ending. I just hope you enjoyed reading my whole fan fiction. Feel free to read my fanfiction entitled "Denials" it was my very first fanfiction I've ever written but this one is my favorite as of the moment. **

**Thanks for spending some time on reading my story. I really appreciate it. Thank you especially for the people who reviewed. School just opened so I won't be promising new stories ahead. **


End file.
